I'm The Lucky one
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Elsa have been through a rough day of being queen, and can not wait to relax. and going to the study, she finds just the thing that will help her with that, or rather, just the person that can help her. this is a request made by ElsatheIceQueen1, a Elsaxreader if you will. the character Elsa's paired up with is no one from the movie, it's one of my readers, but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Library Snuggles

**Me: I'm gonna have this AN up here instead just to get one thing clear. this was a request made by _ElsatheIceQueen1 _and she requested a ElsaxMe story, which I've never done before mind you so if this isn't that good I apologize.**

**Elsa: hm, she's cute.**

**Anna: yep, I won't say much here, otherwise I might destroy the mood.**

**Me: well anyway, I'll be back to Elsanna soon enough, but here you go missy, hope it satisfied you ;3 and if anyone else have a request or idea just review about it, or PM works too, anyway, enjoy!**

Elsa took long graceful steps down the corridor, her queen act on and never wavering. Servants she passed bowed to their monarch, and she smiled back. She was exhausted, never being able to really let go of her royal pose for a whole day did that. Her ice gown was gently moving with her body as she turned a corner, heading towards the study. Tucking a strand of platinum blond hair back in it's place she let out a light sigh as she opened the door.

Though what was on the other side made her ice blue eyes widen, then the most gentle smile she'd put on all day was shown on her lips. There was another girl in the room, sitting on the sofa curled up in a little ball with a book on her lap.

The queen strode over and smiled as she found that the girl's steady and even breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. She reached out and gently brushed some black hair away from her face. The action made her stir a bit in her sleep, but she did not wake. _She's so adorable.. _

Elsa sat down beside the girl, content with just looking at her face. She was pale, not as pale as Elsa but somewhat pale nonetheless. She was about two years younger then her, much like her dear little sister, and her black long hair flowed beautifully down her back, some of it being over her shoulder. Her face was peacefull, and Elsa couldn't help but smile wider.

She didn't know how long she sat there, just staring at the sleeping girl, but at one point, her hand had reached up and brushed away black hair from her forehead, only to place a cool kiss on it.

This however, made the black head stir awake. Blue eyes, that much resembled the beautiful ocean to Elsa, opened and dimly looked on the queen as she smiled at her.

"Morning Snowflake." blinking, blue eyes finally realized just what position they were in, and a blush quickly covered her cheeks and she held back a quiet squeal.

"E-Elsa? Ehm.. I-eh.." she stuttered, making the queen chuckle.

"Easy Lindsay, it's just me. I've told you not to be so nervous." but despite that, the girl now known as Lindsay, blushed an even deeper shade of red as she shyly looked down, staring at the book in her hands with a new interest. "What book were you reading? It must have been good for it to make you read so long until you fell asleep." Elsa had visibly started to get rid of her queen mask as the girl bit her lip briefly before reaching her the book.

The platinum blond let out a light hearted laugh as she read the title, a mischievous look now in her eyes as she turned back to Lindsay. "The Snow Queen?" she blushed once again.

"W-Well, it's good.. and it.. kind of reminds me of you.. n-not that I think you're a evil snow queen or anything! I-I mean.. ehm.. with your powers and stuff.. C-Could you.. ehm.." her blush got a bit deeper as she looked down shyly at her hands. Elsa smiled, knowing full well how the girl tended to be very shy but oh so innocent.

"What is it snowflake? You okay?" she put the book in her lap so she could reach out a free hand, and graced Lindsay's cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm fine.. I was just wondering.. if well.. You could read that. I haven't gotten that far.. and I wouldn't mind if you read it over again.." she said, her voice low but high enough for the queen to hear her.

Smiling, Elsa put the book on the table, grabbed the girl's shoulders, then made her lean down on her lap. Lindsay blinked, a bit surprised over the action, blushed, but got comfortable as a pale hand reached back for the book, opening it in the beginning and started reading while her free hand started to pet the black hair.

Lindsay closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of Elsa's voice. Some may say that they're too old for this, but the two never did care for what people said. Besides, it was these kind of moments that mattered the most. And it were the moments spent with the black haired girl that Elsa felt like she could drop her royal act completely, knowing the shy girl didn't want anything more then for the queen to feel as relaxed as her.

"And she used her powers to-hm?" Elsa stopped and looked down, grinning at the sight of Lindsay once again asleep, having turned so her face was tucked in to the platinum blond's stomach. "You are too adorable.. but that's why I love you so it's fine." she whispered, leaning down and kissed the side of her head. The door to the study opened, and in strode Elsa's sister Anna and as she walked in she saw them, and a wide grin crossed her face.

"Why is it that I always find you guys together? No never mind, I know the reason. I just came in here, cause I knew you'd be in here, that Kai tells you to go to bed. He didn't want to destroy the moment, or mood, or something, but I'm your sister, so I find it that I can destroy it, and you'll still love me." Elsa looked at her younger sister skeptically, but nodded.

"Alright feisty pants, we'll be going. Go eat some midnight chocolate like you always do."

"Hey, I don't do it all the times, just the times Gerda isn't looking.." Anna said with a pout, but quickly grinned and waved. "See ya, don't get too in to it, otherwise I won't be able to sleep." blushing Elsa threw a snowball at the red head who quickly made her exit to avoid it.

"Honestly.." the queen muttered then turned her gaze back down, seeing Lindsay still sleeping. Smiling, Elsa carefully moved her so she could pick her up bridal style and start walking towards her bedroom. And as she entered it, and shut the door, the girl awoke again.

"Mmh.. Elsa?" she asked and the platinum blond smiled, giving the groggy girl a light peck on the lips.

"It's okay Lindsay, you can go back to sleep." but blue eyes stayed open as she was put down on the bed, Elsa soon following. And as soon as the covers were over them, Elsa felt a light touch on her sides, and soon found the black hair in her face as a warm breath slid over her cheek, a pair of arms around her waist. "What is it?"

"Nothing.. Just making sure.. You're actually here I guess.." Lindsay had always said that she couldn't believe she'd been so lucky as to become the queen's lover, and Elsa always tried to tell her that she's the one that's suppose to feel lucky.

letting a giggle escape, the queen wrapped one arm around Lindsay's waist while the other was placed at the back of her head, tucking her face in to the crook of her neck.

"I'm here, and so are you. and you know what?" blue eyes looked up in to ice blue and found them getting closer until she felt a pair of cool lips pushed against her own, giving her a slow but passionate kiss, making her blush but she kissed back nonetheless. "I couldn't be happier, I love you." having heard the sentence from the queen before she shouldn't feel so shy about it every time, but she just did as a blush covered her cheeks_ again_.

"I.. I love you too." she said rather steadily, surprising herself. Elsa smiled, cupping the pale cheeks in her cool hands.

"You're adorable snowflake. But I've told you, no need to be shy around me." A smile tugged on Lindsay's lips and she took a hold of the queen's hands, leaning against her touch. "But let's go to sleep okay?"

"I don't feel sleepy anymore.." the platinum blond rolled her eyes and looked in to the blue gaze.

"Alright, since you insist on being up all of a sudden, how about this?" she leaned in towards Lindsay's ear, her breath tickling the girl's skin. A light shudder went through her and a light shade of red was seen at her cheeks. "Wanna build a snowman?" Elsa whispered, and when she leaned back, the room was under a small snowfall that slowly made everything white.

Lindsay looked around with awe and then looked back at the queen who grinned and got out of bed. She followed and soon enough, they were rolling snowballs across the floor.

Elsa didn't use her powers, she wanted the moment to last. So after the head was put on and Elsa just used her magic to make buttons and arms out of ice, the two took a step back and looked on their creation.

"It's cute." Lindsay said with a grin and the platinum blond giggled.

"Yeah, name him?"

"Sure.. ehm.. How about.." she stood thinking for a while, and Elsa couldn't help but grin and hug her from behind.

"I promise you'll be the death of me."

"What!? I don't want you to die! Or do you mean that as a good thing? Cause I'd probably die if you died! And-" but a hand grabbed her chin, turned her head, and a pair of lips pressed against her own.

"You're a shy one, but you're just as good as my sister when it comes to meaningless rambling. But that's what makes you even cuter." but then she got snow in her face and looking Lindsay was out of her arms, on the other side of the room.

"You tease too much to be healthy." Elsa smiled mischievously and conjured up a snowball in her hand.

"And you're too cute to be healthy." seeing her blush, she took the chance to throw the ball of snow and it hit her in the face.

"Ouch.." she mumbled, rubbing her nose, making Elsa look worried.

"Ah, sorry was that too hard-" though with her guard down, Lindsay smiled and threw a snowball that she had hidden behind her back directly in the platinum blond's face. "You did not just-" but she was interrupted once again by another snowball to the face. "Alright, that's it!"

she dashed towards the black haired girl who yelped when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on to the floor. A kiss came afterwards catching her off guard and Elsa easily deepened the kiss before leaning back and looking at the flustered face.

"Got ya, Now come on, don't you think it's time for bed?" Lindsay could have protested, but seeing as she was a blushing mess and opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Elsa just dragged her to the bed. And being thrown upon it, the black haired girl had no chance to avoid being caught by the queen who settled herself between her legs and held her arms to the bed. "But if you still insist on being up I do have another activity in mind that we can do. One that probably will exhaust you so you sleep."

"Ehm.. And.. Eh.. W-What kind of activity would that be?" she asked, her face flushed, and just looking shy in general.

"Instead of answering, I can show you if you'd like." the smirk on Elsa's face told Lindsay more then enough of what kind of _activity _the queen had planned. And it kind of made her show a small smile of her own. A heated kiss followed and cool hands tugged on Lindsay's gown. "Now, for this I'm gonna take this off." a seductive voice whispered in her ear.

"I didn't even get to name him." Elsa smirked in to the skin of Lindsay's neck as she placed a few kisses on it.

"He won't melt, you can do it later."

**Anna: Bye Bye! just had to say it X3**


	2. Chapter 2 It's A Picnic!

"I-I'm not so sure about this.." Elsa smiled.

"It'll be okay Lindsay, I've got you."

"B-But I've never done this before.." the black haired girl squirmed a bit in place, a blush on her face.

"And that's what makes it even more special. It's your first time, but it'll be wonderful promise." Lindsay looked in to the ice blue eyes which were just smiling reassuringly at her.

"You promise it won't hurt?"

"Sorry, I can't promise that, it'll probably hurt, for a while, but it'll be better, I can promise that. And worse comes to worse, you can hold on to my hand and squeeze it all you want." Lindsay felt her heart skip a beat and she allowed a small smile on her face.

"O-okay.. I think.. I think I'll manage." kissing the girl's forehead Elsa smiled.

"That's my girl, now come on, up you go." pointing at the horse in front of them, the queen walked to the animal's front to pet his nose. Lindsay gulped, feeling nervous already as she walked up to the horse's side, looked at Elsa who gave her a thumbs up, then attempted to get up in the sadle. Though she failed and fell on the ground, the queen having a hard time to hold back laughter.

"Maybe I can't do it afterall.." Lindsay mumbled but the platinum blond walked up to her and helped her up on her feet.

"I'll help you. I'm teaching you how to ride a horse and that's the end of it." she flicked her hand and a small ice staircase was made beside the horse. "Now hold my hand and get up there." Lindsay did as told and slowly stepped up, sitting loosely in the sadle.

smiling, Elsa got rid of the steps and walked to hold the horse in place. "Now take a hold on the reins so you don't fall down, and make sure your feet are in the right place."

Lindsay nervously took the leather ropes in her hands, looking down to make sure her feet was indeed where they were suppose to be, then looked at Elsa again. "Alright now get prepared, I'm gonna make him follow me so find your balance."

the black haired girl yelped quietly when Elsa made the horse walk, almost falling backwards. "I said get prepared, hold on to the reins just don't pull them otherwise he might actually go up on his hind legs."

"He might what?!" Lindsay almost shouted as she pulled in the reins and the horse made a loud noise before rising from his front feet. "Gah!" miracelously though, Lindsay managed to keep herself on the sadle and as he went back down Elsa quickly grabbed the head gear of the horse and made him calm down.

"Easy boy it's okay." he made a huffing noise, swinging his head to the side, almost to indicate that that was not his fault, and the platinum blond laughed. "I think he's blaming you dear." the girl panted, her mind reeling still, clutching on to the reins.

"I'm not blaming him! I'm terrible!" Elsa laughed again, she almost liked it when Lindsay was scared or paniced, she wasn't so shy then, just said what she was thinking without well, thinking. that and she was very adorable.

patting the horse's nose again, she walked to the side she helped Lindsay sit back upright.

"Now find your balance and don't jolt backwards, I'll lead him slowly okay?" the girl gulped but nodded, and grabbing the muzzle, Elsa started walking slowly, the horse following her. Lindsay took a deep breath, being able to not fall backwards this time. the queen lead the horse around, making sure the younger gets used to sitting on him as he moved before speeding up lightly. "Not so bad huh?"

"N-No.. but I can tell my butt is going to hurt later.." Elsa let out a laugh and went to pat her leg lightly.

"It always does the first time around. but think you can lead him yourself?" Lindsay shook her head violently.

"Wha-What if I do something wrong and he jumps up again, or worse, races off?!" chuckling, Elsa once again patted her leg.

"You won't, he'll go slow for a start. as long as you don't pull too hard he'll be a good horse. just gently pull in the way you want him to go." Lindsay gulped but nodded and Elsa released fully and the horse walked in a steady pace.

the girl on top of him took a deep breath and pulled slightly to the left, leaning as well. he caught the hint and walked left. "Lindsay! guess what!" she looked back at the queen, not quite noticing how far she'd gone. "You're riding a horse!" the black haired girl looked back on the horse and slowly smiled.

"I guess I am!" they continued with lesson after lesson teaching the girl the different things she needed to know and soon, in only a week's time, her and the queen were riding down a forest path on their way to a lake where they would have a picnic.

"Race ya!" Elsa announced and rode off, Lindsay grinned and was quick to follow. they didn't ride at that fast a pace, since she was still getting used to riding in normal running speed. suddenly though a log in the road made Elsa's horse jump over it but the platinum blond looked back, her eyes terrified because Lindsay hadn't jumped over anything yet. and the white stallion jumped, sending the girl flying in to the bushes.

"Lindsay!" the queen jumped off her horse and dashed over to the side of the road where she'd been sent flying. "Are you okay?!" worry and panic raised in Elsa's chest as she didn't hear a reply right away. but with a grunt, Lindsay came walking towards her, leafs and small twigs in her hair and a small cut on her cheek.

"I-I'm fine.. just.. that hurt.. lucky for the bushes.." she mumbled and Elsa sighed out in relief.

"Don't scare me like that. Come here.." the black haired girl did as told and stood in front of Elsa, looking up slightly. the ice blue eyes were still shaded with concern as she helped getting out all the things from Lindsay's hair.

she then looked on the cut with a frown and leaned in to plant a kiss on it. the younger twitched at the sting in brought but most of all just blushed. there was a cool and soothing feeling on the cut and Lindsay quickly realized it was Elsa's tongue and she blushed harder.

"T-Thanks, I'm really fine though.." she stuttered as Elsa pulled back, still with concern written all over her face.

"You're not denying me the right to worry about you. luckily our destination isn't far from here. you think you can get on him again?" she asked as they walked back towards the horses, Lindsay's horse had come back just like he was trained to.

"Sure, just a bit sore though." climbing back up on the animal, she watched as Elsa did the same before they started to carefully ride down the path again.

"You sure you're okay?" Lindsay smiled and rubbed her thumbs in circles over the reins.

"I'm sure. it hurt, but luckily the bushes broke most of my fall." the queen smiled but there was still that hint of worry. after a couple of minutes the pair finally reached their picnic spot. it was a clearing with a small pond and a tree beside it. it was quite beautiful during the day, one of their favorite spots. so after binding the horses and putting out a blanket, the two sat there for a while, just enjoying the peace.

suddenly though, Lindsay felt something being pressed to the corner of her lips and taking a peek, there was a brown piece of chocolate and a grinning queen behind it.

"Say ah." the blue eyes travelled from the pale face to the chocolate then a thought entered her mind as she took the sweet in her mouth, chewing on it before looking back at Elsa who looked at her with a fond smile. the black haired girl licked her lips then glanced down at her queen's hand, noticing some of it had melted on her fingers. grabbing the pale hand gently she brought it up to her mouth, taking two of the chocolate covered fingers in to her mouth and licking them off.

she heard Elsa's breath hitch at the sudden move and looked up to see a slight flush on the pale cheeks. letting her fingers go with a light pop, Lindsay traced her tongue on Elsa's thumb to get it clean too. when she deemed herself done, she licked her lips again then lay back on the blanket like she hadn't done anything.

of course, soon after however, a passionate kiss met her lips, one which she answered because she'd been expecting it.

"You know how sensitive my hands are." Elsa almost growled and the girl snaked her arm around to grab for a chocolate.

"I do.. But I know you don't mind." before Elsa could retort, Lindsay plopped the chocolate in her mouth and rolled to the side out of the platinum blond's reach.

"Come back here!"

A queen should certainly not run around like a child chasing after someone like they're playing tag, but with Lindsay, what's a queen not suppose to do again? the black haired girl laughed and ran towards the pond, Elsa on her heels.

when she reached it, she smirked and Elsa was quick to know what she was thinking. "No, don't you dare-!" but it was too late, her eyes were closed as water droplets slid down her face.

she heard Lindsay burst out in laughter and brought her hands up so she could dry off her eyes and open them. "You're dead." sticking out her tongue at the queen, Lindsay tossed off her jacket and boots so she could run in to the water, Elsa quickly following her.

they scooped water at each other and probably had the most fun they'd had in days. it all ended when the girl jumped Elsa, making them both fall over in the water.

"Now we're wet." the platinum blond stated obviously and Lindsay looked down at her with a grin.

"You don't say." Elsa laughed and ran a hand through the black tresses, not caring that they were wet. her lover did the same just pulled some platinum blond locks from her face.

"Hi." the queen chuckled and nuzzled their noses together.

"Hi."

"I love you." Smiling, a light blush on her cheeks, Lindsay pecked Elsa's cheek.

"Love you too." Elsa leaned up and captured the other girl's lips instead, leading them in a slow careful kiss. this was really heaven, no matter what other people said, the queen of Arendelle couldn't be happier.

"Come on, let's get our clothes dry." they got up, and walked back to shore and tried to get as much water as possible out of their clothes. after that though they decided going home and taking a bath was a good idea. they were extra careful on their way home though, mostly around the log, making sure Lindsay's stallion walked over it instead of jump.

"Prepare a hot bath please.." Elsa sighed as some servants came towards them.

"Yes your majesty." Lindsay took Elsa's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know you don't like me saying it.. but you're sure my lover is the queen?" the platinum blond let out a quiet chuckle before leading the girl down the hall towards the royal bath.

"Yes, you want me to ask if you're sure my lover is the most amazing girl on earth?" she didn't need to look to know the black haired girl now was in a deep blush. stopping briefly Elsa pushed Lindsay against a wall gently and kissed her. "I love you, and I'm not afraid to show it to the whole kingdom if I have to." the blush grew darker but the traces of a smile entered Lindsay's features as she looked into ice blue eyes.

"Alright.. I believe you.."

**Me: HAH! I FINISHED IT! a second chapter for this thing.. lol. hope the second chapter was good Lindsay! **

**Elsa: she's adorable, review with your thoughts and ideas, and this was something for ElsatheIceQueen1 also known as Lindsay, one of Wolf's best friends on here. but eh, yeah.**

**Me: hope this second chap is good enough for you missy X3 told ya I'd finish it! sorry if it's bad though..**

**Anna: oh it's my turn? Alright Bye-Bye! X3**


End file.
